Reminiscence
by synonymsforempathy
Summary: A never to be finished story about Spain remembering the old days. Would have been a rated T story, had it been finished. Don't flame me for an OOC-Spain. I seriously think that Spain thinks this way. Honestly.


Damn. This was bad. All of this was never supposed to have happened. But it did. Why? Why was I the butt of this damn joke? And why…why of all people did it have to be him? Why did it have to be the one that I doted on the most, that I cared about the most…that I loved the most? I was so tempted to make a drinking game out of all the times I asked myself why. Why (take a drink) did Romano have to leave me?

I knew that all my colonies were eventually going to leave me. It was so fucking obvious; what nation doesn't want to be independent? What nation doesn't want to experience that beautiful rush of freedom, feel that fierce pride in your autonomous rule? Who doesn't want to preserve your own culture? Who the hell wants to be told what to do by some other retarded nation? Everyone wants to be free. Besides South Italy. Romano was the big, damn, adorable exception. He was my exception.

Actually, come to think of it, I don't know whether I even cared about him at first. I knew that I was definitely expecting someone way cuter. I expected the perfect maid, like North Italy. Damn, North Italy was soooo cute! I wanted to cuddle that kid. When I heard that I was going to get his brother, I totally expected a North Italy clone- except with a more mature side. Fate kicked me in the nuts and made me its butt monkey.

I remember the first time that I got him. He was a lazy brat. He pissed on my floors because he didn't know where the bathrooms were. He insulted and mocked me. Our dislike of each other was kind of mutual, and we freely abused each other: me with my verbal barbs, and Romano with both his curses and laziness.

But even so, there was this…hmmm, how do I put it…like this brother dynamic between us? He was the spoiled little brother who I used to kick around, and I was the slightly dopey older brother who he now tormented. That's a wonderful way to build a relationship, isn't it?

I used to think that there wasn't much more to Romano, other than a stupid, good-for-nothing henchman who I regularly wanted to strangle. But ever since that time…that time when that pedophile (not that I can talk) kidnapped Romano, I think everything in the world's changed between us. No kidding.

When I threw myself into war, I didn't expect any thanks from Romano. I actually did expect to be mocked by him. I actually did expect my boss to ridicule and abuse me for making a bad decision. I actually did expect my economy to suffer. But I didn't care. Romano was MY colony. NO ONE- not even a huge superpower like Turkey- messed with ANY of my damn colonies. They'd have to go through me first.

Maybe that was when I started having feelings for Romano. It wasn't anything really mind blowing or huge- just a tiny ripple. Just a tiny spark. Enough for me to start doting on him. But I know that when he came to my room that night, to thank me, there started a small flicker of affection for him.

I was exhausted. My whole body was spent, from working hard to win the war. My eyes could barely see past my bed. The room was spinning. I was in pain. As I slumped down on my bed, ready to go to sleep, I saw a small dark shape appear in my doorway.

Is that a giant tomato? I wondered to myself. Can I eat it for a midnight snack? My exhausted brain started thinking about ways to chop up the tomato to make some nice tomato soufflé, when the tomato suddenly made some movements.

Oh. It wasn't a giant tomato. It was the brat. Did he come to cheer me up? Did Romano have it in his heartless soul to actually come and comfort me?

"Awww, did you come to sleep with me?" I asked half-jokingly and half hopefully. show that you actually care for me…

The little brat just jumps on to my bed and invades it. No word, no reply, no response- just a simple jump and crash on to MY bed.

I groan in annoyance. "Romano, I know that you hate me, but this is seriously going too far!"

I'm about to lecture him some more, but then I hear something. I quickly stop. Was that what I think that was? Did I just hear?...oh my god, I just hear d him saying something remotely nice! I think he's mumbling it! I quickly strain my ears to hear him better.

"Th-tha…thanks, y-you bastard…" Romano mumbles. His face is a bright scarlet. He turns his gaze downwards so he doesn't have to look at me.

Oh my god. That brat just thanked me. Romano just thanked me. My stupid, lazy, bratty henchman just THANKED me. For once, fate had given me a moment to be happy. For that one temporary moment, fate is not screwing me over. It is giving me a chance at happiness.

"Awww," I coo. I move closer to wonderful lackey. I put a firm hand on his head and I start rubbing his head like I would to a beloved pet, "I'd do it again, just as long as you know that I'm really cool and strong!"

But then the whole thing is ruined when I accidentally touch his weird curl. You know, that weird curl that sticks out from the side of his head. I tug on it a bit because it looks really fun to mess with. It's a big mistake- he head butts me to oblivion. Blood is shed.

That doesn't matter though! Ever since that day, in a matter of minutes, Romano had changed from a beastly brat to a bearable pipsqueak.

-TO NEVER BE CONTINUED-


End file.
